In many cases, most and/or all telephone calls destined for particular country, state, political region, and/or geographical region are delivered to the called party by a single terminating carrier to which an originating carrier can connect via any of several transit carriers. Similarly, electricity, gas, fuel, steam, and/or water can be provided by a terminating carrier that connects to an end user, that terminating carrier supplied by one or more originating and/or transit carriers.